


Why'd You Leave

by GoldSunshine



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Misuse of commas, Smut, Some Plot, Top Minho, bottom Kibum, gang au kinda not really, minho has tattoos, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho left without a trace 8 months ago. But why? And why didn't he tell Kibum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had. It didn't really come out to what I imagined but it's the best I could do. There will be a commentated version up hopefully tomorrow. Some people messaged me on tumblr asking for a commentated version on my next smut so I'll continue to have my friend commentate. UPDATE: the commentated version is now up

It’s late. Too late for Kibum to be up with work in the morning. Usually he would be asleep at this time, it being close to 3 am. He should be sound asleep in his bed, his apartment surrounded in darkness. But, he’s up, waiting to hear the knock at his door.

8 months ago. That was when Minho left, leaving nothing behind but a crumpled sheet of paper with the words ‘You won’t understand this now, but I’ll be back in due time. I won’t be mad if you move on’ scribbled on the front. He didn’t call, didn’t write, didn’t try to make any type of contact with Kibum. And no matter how hard Kibum tried, he couldn’t find him. It was as if he had completely disappeared off the grid. 

He had asked everyone he ever knew to be associated with him. He asked the owner of Minho’s favorite noodle shop, his boss at the hotel he worked at, he even asked Taemin, the street performer who Minho gave 500 won to every time they passed him. None of them had seen Minho.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kibum had got the text while he was at work, the alert jarring him out of his concentration. It was an unknown number and he almost didn’t read it. Almost, that is. Something told him that this was important, that if he deleted it without a peek, he’d regret it. So he opened the message and read it again, again, and again. 

‘It’s me, jagiya. I’ll be home at 3:15’ 

He actually couldn’t believe it. Was this a joke, a cruel trick played on him by his co workers. He stared and stared at the phone until he got another message.

‘I love you, and I hope you still love me’ 

And that was that. Kibum went back to doing his work, putting his mind on something other than the thought that the love of his life was actually coming back. He was alive. He hadn’t abandoned Kibum without a trace. He was coming back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Knock, knock, 

This was it. Kibum was actually about to see the man he had waited for for over a year. It was 3:15 on the dot. Kibum was standing in front of the door, knowing the man who caused him so much pain, the man he cried over for months, the man he loved, was on the other side. So, he opened the door. 

He looked different. He was definitely tanner. He looked broader, like he’d been working out. But, the number one thing Kibum noticed was the tattoos. Swirls of colors, flowers bloomed over taut skin, and a name, Kibum’s, on his wrist.

“Can I come in?” His voice was deep. 

He looked good, and as Kibum stepped aside for the taller man to walk in, he actually took in the fact that this was real. Minho, his Minho, was back in the small apartment they had shared for months. 

He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black jeans. He always liked simple clothes. He watched as Minho walked to his dining table and sat down. Kibum followed and sat in front of him. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Busan.” 

“Busan? Why were you in Busan?” What could have possibly happened for Minho to be in Busan? It didn’t make any sense. 

“You know why?”

“No, I do-” 

And then, it clicked. Busan was where his father was. Minho had been in Busan doing ‘business’ with his father.

“W-why didn’t you just-”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt. I wouldn’t put you in danger like that.” He grabbed Kibum’s hand over the table. 

Kibum didn’t know all the details of what Minho and his father did, but what he did know, he didn’t like. He knew Minho’s father ran a gang in Busan. He knew Minho didn’t like being involved with him. And he knew Minho had been in contact with him before he left. So, it all clicked into place. 

“You could’ve told me.” 

“I didn’t because I knew you would have followed me. I knew you wouldn’t have let me leave without a fight, cause you’re stubborn.” 

“Either way, you don’t fucking leave the face of the earth without a fucking trace! You don’t leave a fucking post it note saying you’ll be back! That wasn’t a goddamn milk run, you were gone for eight fucking months!” Kibum’s anger had finally set in. 

“Did you think I would let you follow me? You think I’d drag you out there with me just so you could get killed! I had to go and that was the only way! If I told you, you would’ve followed me! You think I’d put you in danger like that! Huh?!”

It was now silent in the small apartment as words sunk in. They sat there, looking at each other, analyzing each other’s words.

“Look, I know what I did probably wasn’t the best idea-”

“No kidding.”

“Let me finish. Now, I know what I did wasn’t the best, but I want you to know that what I did was to protect you. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. Please, forgive me Kibum.”

Kibum sat there, thinking over what to say. A part of him wanted to kick Minho out and tell him that’s what he gets for leaving like that. He knew he wouldn’t do it though. He loved Minho too much, and it had been so long.

“You promise me one thing, Choi Minho.”

“Anything, anything jagiya.”

“Don’t you ever pull a stunt like this again. Because if you leave again, I won’t be here to let you back in.” 

Minho looked at him, mouth open, eyes shining. He got up from the table, bumping into it, the wooden legs scraping across the floor. He kissed Kibum with all his might . Love and passion moving between lips. Hands cupped Kibum’s face, Minho’s thumbs running over his sharp cheekbones. Minho lifted Kibum out of his chair as it tilted back, crashing against the floor. 

Kibum missed this. The way Minho’s lips felt against his. How he could pick him up effortlessly. How he treated him like fine china. He missed everything about Minho.

Minho walked them to the bedroom, pushing him against the wall and crowding up against him. His hands were on auto as they found their way to every part of Kibum they could reach.

“I missed you so much, baby.” He spoke in whispers against Kibum’s lips. He honestly didn’t expect Kibum to take him back. He thought he’d knock on the door, and there’d be no answer. But here he is, holding the love of his life in his arms. After months of regretting his decisions and thinking about what an asshole he was, he finally had Kibum back in his arms.

“Minho, please. I need you. God, it’s been so long,” Kibum was gasping now, so overwhelmed he was losing his breath.

Minho walked to the side of the bed, their bed, and dropped him on the mattress, quickly covering him with his own body. Lips met neck and Minho left light red marks all around the base of Kibum’s throat, marking him. His hands roamed under Kibum’s shirt, feeling the muscles in his stomach ripple.

“God fucking damnit, just take it off of me.”

“Why the rush huh? I just got back, I wanna relish this moment.” Minho spoke against Kibum’s skin.

It was a slow process, Minho wanting to bask in the beauty that is Kim Kibum. Kibum’s tan skin flushed. His eyes, glazed over with passion and lust. His tousled hair splayed on the sheets. He was the human embodiment of perfection in Minho’s eyes.

“Fuck, just fuck me already!” Kibum was clawing at Minho’s shirt and pants. “And take these off!” He was getting restless.

“Shh, be patient babe.”

He shed the rest of his and Kibum’s clothes, making sure to run his hands over every inch of the others skin as it appeared. Minho’s large hands on Kibum’s warm skin had him trembling, dying to be touched.

“Do you keep the lube in the same place?” Minho asked, leaning down to peck Kibum on the lips. Kibum just hummed a reply and watched as Minho rummaged through his sock drawer to find the mostly full bottle in the corner. Kibum spread his legs for Minho, thighs shaking slightly.

“How long has it been, sweetie?”

Kibum let out a sigh, “Too long.”

Minho pushed his index finger into Kibum, the lube making a squelching sound. Kibum groaned, it had been a while since he even thought about masturbating, let alone having sex with anyone other than Minho.

Minho was careful, not wanting to hurt Kibum. He thrusted his finger slowly, pushing past the resistance. He always enjoyed fingering Kibum. He liked to watch his reactions. How his lips twitched and his eyes closed tight when Minho hit his prostate. 

He squeezed a second finger in, Kibum gripped tight around his knuckles. He scissored his fingers slightly. Kibum watched as the muscles in Minho’s forearm flexed, moving the tattooed skin.

“More Minho, fucking hell!”

“You really are impatient today.” Minho chuckled, adding a third finger.

Kibum gasped. “C’mon, up just a little bit more, just a li- ah~! Fuck right there! RIght there Minho, shit!”

Minho pressed the tips of his fingers into the small bundle of nerves, making Kibum see white behind his eyes. He wanted Kibum to be as comfortable as possible, so he added a fourth finger, just to make sure he was stretched enough.

“Oh god, if you don’t get your cock in me in five seconds I will die right here!”

Minho pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He got more lube and slicked up his cock, making sure he put enough for Kibum.

“I’ll be gentle.”

He gripped behind Kibum’s knees and lifted his legs so his calves were resting on his shoulders. He sunk into Kibum slowly, groaning as the older man clamped down around him. “You gotta relax Kibum-ah.”

Kibum relaxed a bit, puffing out a faint ‘sorry’. His hands fisted the sheets as Minho drove in more, small whimpers coming from his throat. Once Minho bottomed out he leaned down to kiss KIbum softly.

“I love you.” He pulled out some and pushed back in. “I love you so much Kibum.”

Kibum kissed Minho again, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. “I love you more.” Kibum moaned into Minho’s mouth. “Faster, please.”

As his pace sped up and his grip on KIbum’s legs tightened, Kibum’s moans increased.

“Wait, wait, scoot back for me.” Minho slid out of Kibum to push him forward. He got on his knees on the bed and wrapped Kibum’s legs around his waist. “Better.” He thrust back in, setting the pace once again. “Fuck, you’re so tight, always so tight when I fuck you.” he grunted out.

“Ah~! Oh shit, Minho!” Kibum became louder as the blunt tip of Minho’s cock pounded against his prostate. “God, so good! You’re so good, Minho! Such a good boy, fucking me like this!”

He latched onto Kibum’s hair, tugging the silky black locks between his fingers. He pulled Kibum’s head back, moving to leave more red blotches on the skin of his neck. He’d have to cover up the bruises with makeup tomorrow.

Minho pulled back, admiring his work. Kibum’s throat was littered with spit and red bite marks that would be there for days.

Watching Kibum crumble under him was an experience in itself. The sheen of sweat that presented itself over Kibum’s skin, making it glow in the dim light of the room.

Kibum leant up to wrap his arms around Minho’s neck, pulling him closer. He moaned in his ear, scratching at his back. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled along with breathy moans and groans. Kibum’s thighs were quivering around Minho, the muscles jumping.

“Minho, touch me, fuck!”

Minho moved his hands from Kibum’s hip to his neglected cock. It twitched as he wrapped his hand around the girth. Kibum hissed as Minho thumbed the slit, spreading precum down the shaft.

“Yeah, j-just like that babe. Fuck I’m gonna come!”

Minho sped his thrust up along with his hand on Kibum’s cock. Kibum let a whine slip out his throat as his back arched and he came. Thick spurts of come covered his chest and MInho’s hand as Minho sped up, chasing his release. He came deep into Kibum, grinding up against him.

Out of breath and tired, the two cleaned themselves up and climbed into bed.

“I really did miss you.” Kibum whispered, head on Minho’s chest as he dozed off. 

“You don’t know how much I missed you, yeobo.” Minho replied. He looked down at Kibum as he fell asleep and vowed to never leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, It means a lot. Feel free to follow me on tumblr (occasional-fandoms) I take request. Also feel free to leave comments and I will be back soon with another story. BYE~!


End file.
